


The Offer

by Woon



Series: Don't steal from Loki [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anger, Empathy, F/M, Light Angst, Light flirtation, Reader is a Prisoner, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Loki visits the thief in her 'prison' leaving her with an offer to consider.





	The Offer

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it was time to write the next part for this thing that was originally meant to be a one-off.

     “You look lov-” You didn't let him finish his sentence, throwing a hefty ornament at his head, expecting it to fly through his image, taking your eyes off the assumed allusion, “Damn it, woman!” Turning back you saw him with a hand to his cheek, “Seems your aim has improved.” Rubbing his cheek as you debated on throwing something else at him. 

   “The coward comes in person.” He gave a noticeable flinch. Good.

   Why does it feel as though he was the one being punished, (y/n) really has no reason to be angry with him, she is the thief. “I thought I would wait until your rage had simmered, _clearly_ it hasn’t.”

     “You _think_?” Yes, you stole the sceptre but you needed it to escape the shackles of being poor. “You ruined my chance to get away from poverty, ass.” Does he even understand that concept? He's a prince he doesn't understand destitution, to literally live in shit to survive. Something most of showed on your face because he reached a handout… moving away from him, don't let him comfort you. That's a trap you have no desire to be in at all. Fuck, you could feel the tears forming, blurring your vision slightly. Praying he didn’t notice.

* * *

 

       It became clearer to him, her rage. Not just the fact he foiled her dreams of escape but the fact he rubbed it in by throwing her in a shithole. Loki hadn’t even realized he had reached out to her in a rare act of empathy until she put distance between them. Another might have let her have that distance but Loki chose to move in closer, let her hit him if she needed to vent. Loki was no stranger to pain, bringing his hand up once more cautiously. 

      “You wish for me to release you?” Brushing a tear from her cheek, wanting to brush his lips against her lips, telling himself that is not what she wants.

* * *

 

      Is this another game? A trick from the man known for trickery and mischief, “I don’t like being a prisoner.”

      “But you are a thief, my princess.” You don’t pull away from his gentle touch right away, “A caught one. How will I keep others safe from your sticky fingers, hmm?” He purred that last bit sending shivers along your skin as he kept caressing your cheek.

      Jerking your head away, “I’m not your princess.”

      “Perhaps not at the moment but I am open to the idea of you being by my side.” Lowering his arm to his side, “As an equal.” adding those words to pique your interest, damn him. “Something to ruminate on, yes?” His eyes connecting with yours, is he for real?

       “Why?”

       “I feel you should have time to think on it.” Glaring at him, “You mean why you?” When you didn’t reply he smiled, “There is something about you that holds my interest.”

       Arching a brow at him, “I don’t know I trust that, Loki.”

      “I understand your hesitation.” He leaned in suddenly your pulse sped up thinking he was going to kiss you but he stopped short he just couldn’t help smirking at your reaction, the jerk. “Think on it, (y/n).” Loki knew he had the patience to wait for a response as he retreated from the room leaving you standing there with so many questions, many of which you were sure he would never truly answer.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it leave a kudos. If you love it leave a message. If you hate it politely let me know how I can improve.


End file.
